starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Mon Cala
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet = | regio = Outer Rim | sector = Calamari Sector | stelsel = Calamari System | zonnen = Daca | manen = 1 | coordinaten = | afstand = | omlooptijd = 398 dagen | rotatietijd = 21 uren | klasse = | diameter = 11.030 kilometer | atmosfeer = Normaal | klimaat = Gematigd | zwaartekracht = Standaard | terrein = Oceanen, Riffen | water = | bezienswaardig = Floating Cities Mkbuto Mon Calamari Shipyards Sunken Cities | inheemse = Quarren 60% Mon Calamari 39% Whaladon Keelkana Devilsquid | gemigreerde = Mens 4% Anderen 1% | taal = Mon Calamarian Quarrenese Basic | inwoners = 27,5 miljard | hoofdstad = Coral City Foamwonder City | munt = | affiliatie= Galactic Republic CIS Galactic Empire Rebel Alliance }} De planeet Mon Cala, beter bekend als Mon Calamari of Dac, was de thuisplaneet van de Mon Calamari en de Quarren. Dac was de naam die de planeet kreeg van de Quarren en Mon Calamari. Geografie, Klimaat & Leven Mon Cala was een oceaanplaneet in de Outer Rim tussen de Centrality en de Tion Hegemony in de Calamari Sector. Het omcirkelde de zon Daca en had één maan. Van uit de ruimte zag Mon Cala eruit als één grote blauwe rustige bol. Mon Cala was eigenlijk één grote, ondiepe oceaan van pool tot pool, bezaaid met riffen. Mon Cala hoefde geen woeste stormen zoals op Kamino te trotseren en dit bevorderde de samenleving op de planeet. Mon Cala was een broeihaard voor leven. Naast twee intelligente species, de Mon Calamari en de Quarren, ontwikkelden er zich nog tal van andere species op de planeet waaronder de hoogintelligente Whaladons, de vreemde en intelligente Moappa en de Knowledge Bank, een collectief intelligente groep schelpen. Diersoorten die op Mon Cala rondzwommen waren bijvoorbeeld de gevaarlijke Krakana, de Keelkana en de Demonsquid. Cultuur Op Mon Cala heerste er een hoogstaande cultuur en het was één van de vooraanstaande planeten in de Outer Rim hoewel het ver buiten alle belangrijke Hyperspace routes was gelegen. Boven Mon Cala waren de Mon Calamari Shipyards gelegen, één van de bekendste scheepswerven in het universum. Daar bouwde men de beruchte Mon Calamari schepen die eerst als vracht- of passagiersschepen door het universum reisden maar later de hoeksteen werden van de Alliance Navy. Mon Cala werd bestuurd door de Dac Council waarin Mon Calamari en Quarren vertegenwoordigd waren. left|thumb|250px|Dac Council De samenleving op Mon Cala die cultuur zoals literatuur, architectuur, ecologie en kunst in hoge achting hield, kwam tot stand na uiteindelijke samenwerking tussen de Mon Calamari en de Quarren. De ideologische Mon Calamari en de pragmatische Quarren stonden vaak lijnrecht tegenover elkaar maar toch sloegen ze de handen in elkaar om hun samenleving uit te bouwen. Samen bouwden ze prachtige Floating Cities die uit de oceanen staken maar ook diep tot in de zee reikten. Terwijl de Quarren onder de zeespiegel de grondstoffen verwerkten voor de productie van schepen en constructies, zorgden de Mon Calamari voor de ontwerpen en plannen. De Quarren leefden in steden onder water als Aquarius en Coral Depths. Mkbuto was een beschermende regio op Dac ten voordele van de natuur en de talloze zeedieren. Floating Cities thumb|left|Floating City De Floating Cities waren één van de bezienswaardigheden op Dac. In deze immense steden leefden de Mon Calamari en de Quarren samen. Sommige industriële complexen konden minder bewoners bevatten. Deze schepen hingen niet vast aan de bodem van de oceaan maar dreven meestal enkel rond in dezelfde cirkel zodat de steden steeds op dezelfde plaats te vinden waren. Enkele van de belangrijkste Floating Cities waren Coral City, Foamwander, Heurkea, Kee-Piru en Reef Home. Kleinere steden als Morjanssik en Pisces Base kregen vooral aandacht van toeristen door hun mijn- en visindustrie. Sunken Cities Minder bekend waren de Sunken Cities op Dac. Dit waren steden die onderwater of deels onderwater waren gelegen zoals Hikahi waar schepen werden gebouwd. Aquarius was een stad die op de bodem van de oceaan lag en was uitgerust met voldoende zuurstof. Alopia Rift en veel van deze Sunken Cities werden bevolkt door de Quarren die beter konden opereren op grote dieptes. Dac, Mon Calamari of Calamari Het feit dat Dac algemeen bekend werd als Mon Calamari was volgens de Quarren een voorbeeld van de misplaatste trots van de Mon Calamari. Geschiedenis Ontwikkeling left|250px|thumb|Mon Calamari 200px|thumb|left|Quarren Gedurende vele eeuwen leefden de Quarren en de Mon Calamari gescheiden van elkaar. Rond 4500 BBY vielen de Quarren voor het eerst hun buren aan maar de Mon Calamari waren technologisch verder geëvolueerd en dreven de Quarren bijna naar uitsterven. Rond 1500 BBY ondernamen de Mon Cal een gevaarlijk experiment om deze oorlogen te stoppen. Ze namen bijna een miljoen Quarren gevangen waarvan ze hun kinderen isoleerden van hun ouders en hen op een afzonderlijke plaats opvoedden en cultuur leerden. De Mon Calamari hoopten dat de Quarren hun primitievere aard zouden verliezen en wilden helpen om een samenleving op te bouwen. Uiteindelijk zou het experiment slagen en de basis leggen voor de verdere samenwerking tussen beide species. De gouden tijd voor de samenleving van de Mon Calamari en Quarren brak aan. De Mon Calamari hadden de ideeën en de filosofieën, de Quarren de werkkracht en de materialen. Samen richtten ze de gracieuze Floating Cities op die het landschap van Dac sierden. Deze steden waren een voorbeeld van de uitstraling van hun samenleving met talloze repertoires van kunst, muziek en literatuur. Na een tijdje verkenden de species ook de ruimte rondom Dac door het bouwen van een reeks ruimtestations boven de planeet. Daar konden de Mon Calamari en de Quarren zich verdiepen in het bouwen van ruimteschepen wat uiteindelijk zou resulteren in de bouw van de Mon Calamari Shipyards. De schepen van de Mon Calamari ontdekten het universum en de werelden Ruisto en Mantan werden gekoloniseerd, net als asteroids waar de Quarren hun mijnwerkerstechnieken konden voortzetten. In deze eerste periode werd Dac niet opgemerkt door de Galactic Republic. De planeet was wel al langer bekend maar men vond het niet de moeite om zo’n ver afgelegen planeet verder te ontdekken of te bezoeken. Galactic Republic thumb|250px|Mon Calamari Shipyards In 4.166 BBY vond het eerste contact plaats met de Republic. Nadat de schepen van Dac dan toch contact legden met de schepen van de Galactic Republic raakte de planeet langzaam meer en meer betrokken bij de Galactic Republic tot vreugde van de Mon Calamari en terughoudendheid van de Quarren. Beide species trokken door het universum als handelaars, verkenners en avonturiers. Toch bleef Dac zelden bezocht en de Shipyards bleven lange tijd eerder geruchten dan werkelijkheid voor veel bewoners van het universum. Enkel de Commerce Guild had grote interesse voor Dac omwille van de rijkdom in mineralen. De Dac Council werd langzamerhand gevuld met vertegenwoordigers van de Commerce Guild. Rond 42 BBY brak er kortelings de Quarren Wars uit. De Mon Calamari en de Quarren kregen vertegenwoordiging in de Galactic Senate welke zij soms samen uitvoerden. Rond de Invasion of Naboo had Dac een Quarren delegatie in de Senate met Senator Tikkes. Nadat Tikkes was overgelopen naar de CIS na bewijzen dat hij betrokken was in een slavenhandel, werd Tundra Dowmeia de Senator. Clone Wars thumb|250px|Kit Fisto brengt vrede op Dac thumb|250px|Captain Ackbar trekt ten strijde Clone Wars verdeelden Dac echter weer. Dooku had Dac bezocht en zag de prestigieuze Mon Calamari Shipyards. Dac weigerde echter om zich aan te sluiten bij Dooku en de CIS. De meeste Mon Calamari steunden de Galactic Republic maar de meeste Quarren volgden het voorbeeld van Tikkes en stichtten de Quarren Isolation League. Tijdens de Battle of Mon Calamari moest Kit Fisto orde op zaken komen stellen met hulp van de Mon Calamari Knights. De Quarren Isolation League werd verslagen en een vredesakkoord werd getekend. In de Galactic Senate bleven de Quarren en Mon Calamari samenwerken. Zo kreeg Senator Dowmeia het gezelschap van Meena Tills, een Mon Calamari Senator. Deze vrede werd opnieuw vernietigd na de dood van King Yos Kolina. Door zijn dood kwam alle druk op de schouders van Prince Lee-Char, maar ondertussen was de CIS gezant Riff Tamson aan het proberen om de vrede te verstoren. Met hulp van de onwetende Nossor Ri bracht Tamson de Quarren in opstand tegen de Mon Cal in een nieuwe burgeroorlog. De Jedi en de Republic boden opnieuw hun steun aan en zelfs de Gungans kwamen tussenbeide om extra troepen te bieden in de strijd. Met hulp van Captain Ackbar, de Jedi en de Quarren, die beseften dat ze de CIS niet hadden mogen vertrouwen, kon Lee-Char de Karkarodon Riff Tamson uitschakelen en daarna worden gekroond als koning van Dac. Galactic Empire Bij de start van het Galactic Empire werd de vrees van de Mon Calamari werkelijkheid. Het Galactic Empire zag hen als perfecte slaven en arbeiders. Dac werd uiteindelijk bezet doordat de ontevreden Quarren het Planetary Shield hadden uitgeschakeld. Zowel Quarren als Mon Calamari werden ingezet als slaven en de Shipyards vielen ook in de handen van het Empire. Het Empire begon met alle gespecialiseerde technieken en apparatuur, aangepast aan de fysiologie van de Mon Calamari en de Quarren, te vervangen door hun eigen technologie. De Shipyards werden in gereedheid gebracht om te fungeren als bouwwerf voor de schepen van het Empire, al verliep dit niet zoals gepland. Toch bleef Dac vertegenwoordigd in de Imperial Senate door de Mon Calamari Timi Rotramel die echter werd vermoord door Darth Vader omwille van sympathie voor de Rebel Alliance. Langzaam kwamen de Mon Cal in opstand. Gedurende twintig jaar veroorzaakten zij voortdurend sabotage in fabrieken en werven zodat de productie en de Imperials last ondervonden. Het Empire reageerde door alle connectie tussen Dac en de Galactic Republic te minimaliseren. Schrijver Obo Rin werd verwenst op Dac nadat hij had geschreven dat de planeet pas voor het eerst werd ontdekt door het Galactic Empire. Deze acties haalden echter niets uit en Admiral Garrus Tharydine vernietigde drie steden. Daarna was de maat echt vol. De Mon Calamari spanden samen met de Quarren en met hulp van de pas opgestarte Rebel Alliance grepen ze naar alle mogelijke wapens en verdreven ze het Galactic Empire van Dac. Ze saboteerden schepen, bouwden geheime wapens onder water en verbouwden civiele schepen met wapens. Het Empire werd verdreven van Dac en keerde er nooit weer. Het Galactic Empire probeerde nooit om Dac opnieuw te veroveren omdat het zoveel schepen moest sturen naar de planeet dat het op dat moment mogelijk ergens anders kwetsbaar was geweest voor een aanval van de Rebel Alliance. Rebel Alliance De Quarren bleven echter nooit vrij van jaloezie en afgunst ten opzichte van de Mon Calamari. Veel Quarren verlieten tijdens de Galactic Civil War Dac om onder het morele juk van de Mon Calamari te kunnen uitkomen. De Mon Calamari zelf steunden daarna de Rebel Alliance en verdedigden het Calamari System met de Mon Calamari Defense Forces, bestaande uit Mon Calamari en Quarren. De alliantie werd officieel bekrachtigd na de Battle of Yavin. Eerst vreesde men opnieuw een alliantie met een organisatie die werd gerund door Mensen maar na verloop van tijd besefte men dat de Alliance de idealen van de Galactic Republic ter harte nam. Ackbar, voormalig leider van Coral City, leidde de Rebel Alliance in de Battle of Endor naar de overwinning die de heerschappij van het Empire beëindigde. Achter de Schermen *Dac was de allereerste benaming die de planeet kreeg in een editie van Bantha Tracks. De naam raakte volledig in de vergeetput totdat het later weer opdook en opnieuw werd gebruikt. Verschijning *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Water War **Gungan Attack **Prisoners Bron *Dac in de Databank *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds – Introduceerde opnieuw de naam Dac *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *Dark Empire Sourcebook *The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide *The Essential Atlas - (Grid: U-6 + Online Index) category:Outer Rim category:Oceaanplaneten category:Leden van de Galactic Republic category:Leden van de Confederacy category:Leden van het Galactic Empire category:Leden van de Rebel Alliance